the_minionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me 2
Despicable Me 2 Despicable Me 2 is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film and the sequel to the 2010 animated film Despicable Me. Produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures, both films are directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud, and written by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio. It is the first film by Illumination Entertainment to be a sequel. Steve Carell, Russell Brand, and Miranda Cosgrove reprise their roles. Kristen Wiig, who played Miss Hattie in the first film, voices agent Lucy Wilde. Ken Jeong, who played the Talk Show Host, voices Floyd Eagle-san. New cast members include Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo (aka El Macho) and Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, head of the Anti-Villain League (AVL). The film premiered on June 5, 2013 in Australia, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 3, 2013.[2] A spin-off film, Minions, focusing mainly on the little yellow henchmen before they met Gru, is set to be released on December 19, 2014. Story A secret laboratory near the Arctic Circle is stolen by a mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) recruits former super-villain Gru, now a devoted father to Margo, Edith, and Agnes, to find out which evil person stole the lab, which contained a powerful mutagen known as PX-41 which can make indestructible and extremely aggressive monsters out of living organisms. Gru reluctantly partners with undercover-AVL-agent Lucy Wilde, and together they search The Paradise Shopping Mall, where they are given a bakery called "Bake My Day" as their headquarters. Gru suspects Mexican restaurant owner Eduardo Perez of being a super-villain called "El Macho," who supposedly died after skysurfing a TNT-laden shark into the center of an active volcano. Gru and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night, but only find a jar of secret-recipe salsa and nothing to prove that Eduardo is the culprit. Meanwhile, Agnes expresses her wish of having a mother someday and suspects that Gru will fall in love with Lucy. Gru tells her that his relationship with Lucy is strictly professional. Gru and Lucy investigate wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san, but Gru is still suspicious of Eduardo. After the investigation, Gru is set up on a horrible dinner date with a woman named Shannon, who notices Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him. Luckily, Lucy bumps into them and rescues him from the date by shooting Shannon with a tranquilizer dart. They take Shannon home, and after they say good night, Gru realizes that Agnes was right: he has romantic feelings for Lucy. The next day, the AVL arrests Floyd Eagle-san(who claims that he was framed) because an almost-empty mutagen jar was found in his shop. The investigation is closed, and Lucy is reassigned to Australia. Before leaving, Lucy gives Gru her lipstick taser to remind him of her. This leaves Gru heartbroken because he loves her, but he cannot find the courage to ask her out on a date. Instead he brings the girls to Eduardo's Cinco de Mayo party and finds proof that the Mexican restauranteur is in fact the super-villain El Macho. Gru also discovers that El Macho (and his helper, previously Gru's assistant and friend Dr. Nefario) have captured and mutated a large number of Gru's minions using the PX-41, turning them into insane, savage purple-furred monsters. El Macho plans to send rockets full of mutated Minions to major cities and achieve world domination. El Macho admires Gru's old work (such as stealing the moon), and invites Gru to join him in this plan, but Gru avoids answering, and leaves with his daughter Margo, who in the meantime has broken up with Eduardo's two-timing son, Antonio, who had left Margo for another girl. For breaking Margo's heart, Gru uses his freeze-ray to freeze Antonio in a block of ice. On her flight to Australia, Lucy realizes she has feelings for Gru, and jumps out of the plane and hang-glides down to the party. She is captured by El Macho, who knows she is an AVL agent after Pollito, his pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Fortunately Dr. Nefario lets Gru know what is happening. In order to rescue Lucy, Gru visits El Macho along with two minions covered in purple cupcake frosting, pretending he was captured by two of the mutant creatures. Fighting alongside his daughters and Dr. Nefario, Gru and his team spray all of the mutated minions with awful-tasting jelly containing a powerful antidote that Dr. Nefario made, whereupon they revert to their friendly yellow state. El Macho then takes the mutagen himself, but Gru and Dr. Nefario easily overcome him using a fart gun and Lucy's lipstick-taser. Lucy is, however, already strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket. Gru starts to untie her, but the rocket-launch remote button is pressed by El Macho's pet chicken Pollito. The rocket flies towards the same lava-spewing volcano where El Macho had previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Gru's invitation for a date, and the pair dives into the safety of the ocean two seconds before the rocket enters the volcano. One hundred and forty-seven dates later, Gru and Lucy are married and Gru's daughters finally have a mother. The minions close with a rendition of "Y.M.C.A" and "I Swear" (sung in minion-speak as "Underwear") while the whole family dances. Then, a purple minion pops out of nowhere, surprising the family. In a few post-credits scenes, some of Gru's minions are auditioning for the upcoming "Minions" film, but a black screen showing the credits keeps blocking their way. Cast *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru,former villain turned father. *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent and Gru's love interest/new partner. Wiig also played Miss Hattie in the first film. *Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Perez/El Macho, the owner of Salsa & Salsa, a Mexican restaurant in the Paradise Mall. Al Pacino was originally cast in the role, but left the film due to creative differences. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, the oldest of the three girls and the most overprotective of the trio. *Elsie Fisher as Agnes, the youngest child of the three girls, who is obsessed with unicorns *Dana Gaier as Edith, the middle and tomboy of the three girls *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man *Ken Jeong as Floyd Eagle-san, an owner of a wig store. Jeong also voiced Talk Show Host in the first film. *Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of the Anti-Villain League *Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez, Margo's love interest and Eduardo's son *Nasim Pedrad as Jillian, Gru's irritating matchmaking neighbor *Kristen Schaal as Shannon, Jillian's superficial friend *Pierre Coffin as Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion, Stuart the Minion, Additional Minions, and Evil Minions. According to Coffin, he lent his voice to 899 Minions. *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions, Evil Minions, and Italian waiter *Vanessa Bayer as Flight Attendant